


One Last Wish

by raaanyon



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, one-sided!bbangnyu, younghoon is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raaanyon/pseuds/raaanyon
Summary: His vision was gradually getting blurry, and the loud noises that were blasting in his ears now no longer clearly heard. He was pretty sure it wouldn’t be long until he lost his consciousness. But he wasn’t ready for death, he hasn’t submitted his upcoming assignment yet, he has an appointment with Younghoon that he need to fulfill this weekend, and he still has yet to apologize to Chanhee for what he had said two days ago.





	One Last Wish

The motorcycle he used just a few minutes ago was now lying in the middle of the road. People were crowding around his gory body, some was trying to keep him awake, some was trying to call the ambulance, or some was only standing there to watch him slowly dying.

His vision was gradually getting blurry, and the loud noises that were blasting in his ears now no longer clearly heard. He was pretty sure it wouldn’t be long until he lost his consciousness, but he heard someone calling his name.

“Ji Changmin, open your eyes!” he weakly forced his eyelids to shut open and found a young boy with blond hair casually squatting down in front of him. Unlike other people who going back and forth around him in their panic state, this young boy just casually squatted there while beaming widely toward him, as if seeing people bathed in blood was a common occurrence.

“Ho-how do-do you know my na-name?” he struggled to let the words out of his mouth. Even breathing was madly hard, let alone finishing a whole sentence.

“Of course I know, I have your name here.” the young boy pulled out something off his chest pocket, it was a note. Not a mere note, it was shining. And as soon as it was opened, he was sure that an obscure halo started to appears above the young boy’s head.

A loud pang hit his head, “A-are you a grim reaper tr-trying to take my so-soul away?” He wasn’t ready for death, he hasn’t submitted his upcoming assignment yet, he has an appointment with Younghoon that he need to fulfill this weekend, he still need to take his sisters for the road trip he promised them a month ago, and he still has yet to apologize to Chanhee for what he had said two days ago.

The young boy chuckled, breaking the train of thought he had. “No, it is his job.” Another boy dressed in all black, currently standing behind the blonde boy, started to appear in his vision. “His name is Hwall, and yes he is a grim reaper, who well…. going to take you away. But I’m Eric! And I am no grim reaper, I am here to grant your last wish because God considered you as a good man. And good men are given one chance to go back to any single moment of their life, either to remember it for the very last time or to fix things that wasn’t going right.”

 _So I am indeed going to die_ , he thought.

Eric face suddenly fell, of course angels can read minds. “Yeah, you are going to die, I am sorry.” The younger boy bowed his head down, the bright smiles were no longer there. “But don’t worry, I’ll give you an hour and you can go back to any moment you wished for, just let me know.”

The pain in his head was getting stronger as he swallowed all information Eric had given. Should he go back to the moment right before he left his home and just stay there so that this accident can’t happen? He took a glance at Eric, and Eric weakly shook his head.

“You can’t change fate, Changmin. Even though you wouldn’t get involved in this accident, death would still chase after you. Hwall would be able to find you wherever you hide. I’m really sorry to break this to you.”

Tears started filling his eyes, but he could no longer felt his hands so it was unlikely for him to swipe them away. He let them fell on both sides of his cheeks, fell together with his hopes to stay beside Chanhee until their older days.  He recalled their promise to stay forever until their hair grew white. But even fulfilling the promise as friends would be too impossible if he has to leave the world today.

“Please don’t cry, Changmin. Everything is going to be alright. You don’t have to worry, God loves you so much since He puts you into the Good Men List, He won’t hurt you after you go…. there.” Eric gently stroked his drenched bloody hair before finally asking, “So, do you have any day you wish to go back to?”

He tried his best to stop his sobs, and looked at his surroundings. He was quite sure that the other people were not able to see Eric and Hwall, since they seemed not to be weirded out by the conversation they had. After a few moments, his glance landed on Eric’s eyes. With a heavy heart he finally answered, “Take me back to two days ago. Sunday, around 7 PM, at my apartment room, right before Chanhee came.”

The angel boy nodded and gave him a sincere but sad smile, “Enjoy your time. Please use it well.”

And his visions started fading out, until few seconds later he could see nothing but black.

\-------

He took a deep breath and snapped his eyes open when he realized that the pain he previously felt were already gone. No more loud noises filling his ears and no more people cramping around him. He recognized that he was currently lying in his own bed, in his safe apartment room. Was able to feel his hands now, he reached for the phone on the bedside table, it reads: Sunday, 26 April 2020. 19:00.

He laid there unfazed, watching the time changed to 19:01 as he thought that Eric really sent him back in time. As the angel said, now he had the opportunity to use the time well, unlike last time.

It was Chanhee's birthday, and as their promise weeks before, they were going to spent it together in his apartment watching movies and playing cards as they usually do. But something went not in accordance to their plan. Something that he didn't know would hurt both of them.

 _Ding dong_ , the doorbell rang. He checked his phone once again: 19:05. It was exactly the same time as Chanhee arrived last time.

He ran toward the front door with heart beating madly in his ribcage, and he clearly understood why. It always acted like that for the past few years. When the door opened, the birthday boy was standing there looking dashing as usual, dressed well with a big smile on his face.

"Took you long to open the door. Here, I brought popcorns and cokes!" the older shoved a paper bag filled with snacks into his chest. He took the bag and let Chanhee in.

"Sorry. Yeah just come in, I set the TV and video player already." He knew that last time he already prepared it long before their appointment time, merely because he had been anticipating it way too much.

Chanhee casually sat on the couch, already grabbing the remote to pick what movie they were going to watch. He knew exactly what was Chanhee going to pick, If Only, a 2004 movie about a man who get a second chance to fix his relationship with his girlfriend who supposed to be died from a car accident.

He laughed bitterly. Ironically, it fits. The only difference was that in his case, the dying person is the one who was given the second chance.

Chanhee narrowed his eyes and threw a questioning glare toward him, "What's wrong, Changmin?" The older observed his face carefully, a look of worry started appearing, "You look kind of awkward since I came here. Is everything alright?"

Chanhee can read his mind like an open book, and he knew it. The older had known him for too long to be able to know if anything was bothering him. Maybe that’s also the reason why Chanhee decided to confess that night.

He swayed away Chanhee's question by a shook of a head and just casually launched himself on the latter’s lap, motioning the older to just started the movie because he wasn't sure that he could hold his tears if Chanhee keep investigating him.

As Chanhee playfully stroked his hair, the memories from that night replayed in his head. It was so out of sudden, happened so fast, and all he knew later was he hurted Chanhee’s feelings. And also his, although he didn’t want to admit it at first.

 

_Chanhee’s lap was occupied with a laying Changmin as they watched the movie. Chanhee’s left hand was busy keeping the coke bottle straight meanwhile his right hand was alternating between grabbing the popcorn and playing with the latter's hair._

_“Damn Chanhee, your hand is sticky, stop playing with my hair!” Changmin yelled as he arched his eyebrows in a fake disgust._

_Instead of stopping, Chanhee ruffled the younger’s hair in a barbaric motion, sugary liquid all over his hair. Boisterous laugh came out from his mouth shortly after._

_Changmin was amazed at how pretty Chanhee looks even while laughing. He wanted to said it out loud, to let the older know that he always looks mesmerizing no matter what, but Chanhee beat him to it._

_“Changmin, I like you, but not as a friend. Is that okay?”_

_Changmin abruptly sat straight and hollered, “No! It’s not.”  His head was suddenly in dazed. He didn’t understand why he blurted out these hurtful words, even though he had so many options to say. “But Younghoon….”_

_“Ah…” Chanhee’s jaw fell opened, as if a sudden realization hit him hard. His pretty brown eyeballs kept running right and left, preventing tears to fall. “Is that why you are spending so many times with him lately? I see.”_

_Changmin stayed silent and had no idea how to give an explanation. Only when Chanhee ran towards the bathroom door he opened his mouth and whispered, “But Younghoon likes you, and I promised him to help.” It was unlikely for Chanhee to hear that though._

Younghoon knew Chanhee through him. Eventhough he met Chanhee first, but Younghoon was the first one to admit having feeling towards Chanhee. And now that the taller boy already collected the courage to confess, there was no way for him to ruin that. Although he knew how much that might ruined his own heart.

“Hey, you are dazing off!” Chanhee said as he rubbed his sugary hand on Changmin’s head.

“Stop it, it’s sticky!” he yelled while pouting, making Chanhee’s little giggles gradually turned into a big laughter. Later he found himself slapping Chanhee’s shoulder, cackling, doubled over with mirth.

Was finally able to control himself from the non-stop laughter, the birthday boy sat up straight and look at him in the eye while whispering, “Hey Changmin, I like you, but not as a friend. Is that okay?”

Those same exact words went through both of his ears. Unlike last time, this time though, he was prepared.  He didn’t answer it right away, but absorbed every single word that flew off Chanhee’s mouth, repeating it over and over in his head, keeping it deep down as a beautiful memory that he would take to the eternity.

“Say something please?” Chanhee grimaced awkwardly.

His wide and soft smile rose as he finally said, “Thank you, Chanhee. I like you too, have always liked you. And will always do.”

The glowing appreciation on Chanhee’s face shone brighter than the noonday sun. “I knew it!” the older brought him into his embrace, keeping him in warmth which he wished he still could feel even later in the afterlife.  

He observed the digital clock above the TV, it showed: 19.55. He got five minutes left. Only five minutes left for him to stay on Chanhee’s side. People said that you don’t know what you had until it’s gone. But the truth was, he knew exactly what he had right in front of him all these time, he just thought that he would never lose it, until today came. He should have cherished every moment he had with Chanhee, yet God only give him opportunity to go back to one. He grabbed Chanhee’s shoulder tighter as he started sobbing. Once that first tear broke free, the rest followed in an unbroken stream. “Can I hug you for five more minutes, Chanhee?”

Chanhee tried to let go off the hug to take a stock of the situation, but he wouldn’t let him go. So the older let him be, let him be in his embrace for five more minutes, as he wished.

When the clock started moving from 19.59, he closed his eyelids and embraced himself for whatever was going to happen. He whined loudly when he can no longer feel Chanhee in his arms.

\-------

 “THE KID STOPS BREATHING! WHERE IS THE PARAMEDICS?” a man in orange vest shouted to the crowd, panic sprawled all across his aging face.

A piercing light hit him when he opened his eyes later.  All he wanted to do was to close them back again, since the light was too bright for his tired eyes to take.  But a shadow of Eric and Hwall detained him to do so.

“You used your time well?” Eric asked sweetly.

He only nodded, got no more energy to open his mouth. The ringing noises filled his ears, legs and hands were numb, head ached a lot, he didn’t think he can take more pain.

“I’m glad you did. I’m sorry that’s all I could help. Now I have to let Hwall do his job. See you up there, yeah?”

Hwall, the kid in black, put his hand on Eric’s shoulder, motioning the angel to step backward while he was taking a step forward.

He suddenly understood that death was in this place with him, that death was coming for him and he could no longer run. But at least he felt a little bit relieved, since the image of smiling Chanhee was the last memories he had in mind now, instead of the latter’s downturned face.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this based on an original prompt "On your deathbed, you are visited by an angel who will let you to re-live any single day of your life." Changmin is not really dying on the deathbed, but I did the best that I can lol.
> 
> Hopefully, you guys won't get confused because I refer to Changmin mostly with only 'he' and 'him'. Please enjoy the first the boyz fic I have ever written! Feedbacks and critics are totally welcomed so I can improve my writing. Thank you <3


End file.
